


The Old Dust on the Print Shop

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Liberty's Kids
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an answer to a challenge set by punkrockstargrl101. How did Moses get to the print shop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Dust on the Print Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Liberty Kids, who ever does owns it. If some facts are wrong, then, I am sorry, haven't see this show for ages.
> 
> Challenge set by punkrockstargrl101: Moses (mainly how he got to the print shop; no one writes about him, so sad)

Everyone knows that I am a free man. It all started with my own pop telling me that I can be anyone I ever wanted to be, and to become a free man, I should buy my freedom. I was also taught by my master's wife how to read and write, and at an early age I read all kinds of books. I knew exactly what I wanted to be. I wanted to be a free man, just like how my old pops was trying to be. I worked for 10 hard long years, and I earned enough money to free myself. I went up north, because, there is more freedom there than in the south. I tried getting a job, but no one hired me, until I found an old print shop store, where the old man was trying to get someone to help him out. I decided to apply, however, Mr. Gibbs, refused to let hire me.

Once again, I was running out of food and money. But I was lucky. I was leaving, and then some neighboring rival print shop workers were attacking Mr. Gibbs, and seeing how I knew how to defend myself, I rescued Mr. Gibbs. He put to work the next day, and for three hard long years, I earned enough money for me to get money and find my own place to live. Mr. Gibbs was old and had no children, and he decided to give the print shop to his friend, Ben Franklin, and now I work for him, and life is still good for me.

I am willing to do anything for this country, I want freedom for every person here. And Ben Franklin believes that, and I sure can't wait to see that dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
